ekdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Fireheart Forever
Fireheart Forever is the 22nd movie adaptation of the Heartful Flame Series, featuring characters from Unified Dimensions: Heartful Flame Chapter 1 and Future Heroes: Heartful Flame Chapter 2. It adapts "Heartful Flame Special Chapter: Leader of Firehearts". It also serves as the conclusion for Unified Dimensions. A story that takes place in the past and the future as the movie unravels the Firehearts' one, final adventure and the latest misadventures of the NEW Fireheart. See the stories of two Fireheart's leader in their adventures of this story.... This Disney Channel Original Movie celebrates the 25th Anniversary of the Extended PnF Universe Series. Overview The first portion is entitled Fireheart Unity - Final Adventure. It chronicles the Fireheart Team in their final adventure together. They also witness the return of an old foe. It serves as a epilogue to Unified Dimensions The second portion is entitled Fireheart Generations - The Words of My Predecessor... During one of their adventures, the NEW Fireheart discovered an ancient artifact which has the power to force a solar eclipse. It took place during Future Heroes, specifically between (will add later lol). The third and final portion is entitled Fireheart Unity/Generations - The Epic Conclusion, a convergence of the two portions. When the Fireheart Team ended up in the future, they teamed up with the NEW Fireheart Team to take down the evil forces once and for all. Plot to be added... End-Credits to be added... Songs *Switch On! Orchestral *Ride the Wind *Mirai Start *We Go!! *Anything Goes ~OOO Special Edit~ *Time Judged All ~Past and Future Mix~ *Cho Climax Jump - Cast of Unified Dimensions and Future Heroes (end-credit song) Background Information *This is the first and only movie to have been split into portions. The previous portion-split stories are TV Specials. *This movie aired after M-Series Forever, as both focuses on the past and the future. *It is shown that the original Fireheart Team have moved on in the future shown in the 2nd and 3rd portion: **Katie and Milly, now sporting longer hair become mentors to the Lil' Spark. Katie also becomes the new leader of the Fireside Girl Troop 46321. **Isabella, Adyson, Holly, Ginger and Gretchen join the Fireside Girls Elite. **Phineas and Ferb are still inventing to have the best day ever. **Buford and Baljeet are performers for events like the Latke Festival. **Jet retires from the Danville Police Department and become a teacher at the age of 18. He retains his Kamen Rider equipment. **Candace is now in college. She also got over her busting urge. **Apple Bloom often helps in Sweet Apple Acres. She also works part-time. **Scootaloo becomes Rainbow Dash's pupil. **Sweetie Belle is currently a world idol. **Nyx is given the title world's greatest inventor. She now sports a lab coat. **Zoey adopts Nikki, a character from Fireside Crusaders Chronicles: Zoey the Babysitter as a little sister. **Donny travels around the world with Suujo. **Mametchi works at MameMame Lab. **Memetchi and Makiko works in the barber. **Kuchipatchi becomes a chef. **Lovelitchi is still a Tamax-TV actress but without her Lovelin persona. **Melodytchi is an international classical violin star. **Moriritchi becomes the owner of the Tamamori Shop after Anemoriritchi retires. She also has an apprentice. **Himespetchi becomes a clown to make children happy. **Flowertchi works in the flower shop. **KuroMametchi becomes a famous football player. **Watawatatchi becomes an animal caretaker. **Doremitchi and Sopratchi follows Melodytchi when she performs the violin around the world. **Telelin becomes Lovelitchi's manager. **Pashalin works alongside Moriritchi in the Tamamori Shop. **Melissa, Mellana, Chihiro, Spiritchi, Friendtchi, Chamametchi, Kizunatchi, Kiramotchi and Hapihapitchi are now members of the NEW Fireheart. **Gothita and Deerling become the world's famous journalist. **Yumemitchi and Kiraritchi become idols. **Furifuritchi, like Lovelitchi becomes an actress. **Jurietchi joins the Tama Police as a cute and beautiful hard-boiled detective. **Naitotchi becomes a male idol and a self-proclaimed hero of justice. **Perry, Kiki and Larry resigned from O.W.C.A and joins the circus, though Perry kept their equipment, including their agent hats. **The Engine Trio writes a book about their adventures. **Time-mon works in the Time Castle and now wears bracelets on each hands. **Emily-2 is still the leader of the Resistance. She resports her sunglasses. **The Dark and Anti-Characters becomes representive of the universes. **Kai-Lan, Rintoo, Tolee, HoHo and LuLu are in the football team with Shovel and Pail as their coach and co-coach. **Nemo explores the sea. **Juliette and Emma are new members of Fireside Girl Troop 46231. **Goldfish is a sommelier with his weird ways. **Emily Kinney becomes a young British spy (part time). **Sabrina becomes a real fighter rather than relying on her avatar system. She also finds a way to modify the avatar system's power to herself. **K is still Sabrina's partner. **Isabelle becomes a rock star at a young age. *The first portion seems to take place a week after the crossover movie. *The first 5 pages on Emily's scrapbook are shown in the sequence of the 5 Sagas of the Extended PnF Universe Series, reflecting the 5 years of dimension-travelling adventures: **The EKDC Trilogy **Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis **Fireheart Unity **Fireheart Unity 2: The Dark Spiral **Fireheart Unity Chronicles (feat. Fireheart x M-Corps: Heroes Generation) *It is entitled Fireside Crusaders Forever (ファイアサイドクルセイダーズフォーエバー Faiasaido Kuruseidazu Foeba) in Japanese, making it the first movie to keep the Japanese title in the Japanese Dub. *Despite that the original team retired, there have been a few occasions in which the team are temporarily reformed during post-UD crossover movies. In fact, they were officially reformed during the Heroes' Ideal Series until the very end of it. Continuity to be added.... Allusions *The fact that Emily Kinney becomes a british spy is an allusion to the Spy Kids film series. to be added.... Category:Fanon Works Category:Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Extended Phineas and Ferb Universe Series Category:Future Heroes Series